powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Morphin Time!
It's Morphin Time! is the second and Halloween special episode of a tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. This episode marks the first morph of HyperForce Rangers and the debut of the HyperForce Blade Blaster weapons. Synopsis As the HyperForce Rangers explore 1994 and attempt to get into the Halloween spirit, they happen across a few unfriendly faces who make things difficult for them. Plot The cadets examine their ship and discover the HyperForce Blade Blasters after finding the engine room and the living quarters. They then head to Angel Grove on October 31st in the year 1994. Alpha 55 prepares the team by giving them period accurate clothing and they discuss a strange ancient holiday called Haloween which takes place on this day and its odd customs, make comments on the bizarre fashion of the period as well as examine Pogs with the lingo of the time period engraved on them. After landing, the five become curious and try to engage in some trick or treating and get costumes at a pop-up Halloween store to blend in, which doesn't go well as they don't have the money for them and confuse Pogs as currency. After some negotiating, the cashier lets them have the costumes for $12, which Marvin finds in one of the pockets of his costume, in exchange for doing some work. They have to clean up the store and fold the costumes back onto the racks, which results in Marvin finding a twenty dollar bill in another pocket as the shoppers try on and discard their clothes and costumes. The five then buy their costumes and leave the store. Alpha 55 tells the Rangers that the enemy time ship is cloaked and thus cannot be detected. As they search for the ship, they head to Angel Grove Youth Center, Vesper takes advantage of its facilities to test her enhanced agility. This draws unwanted attention to the group while Eddie gets some smoothies from the juice bar and meets Ernie, with the Rangers talking with him until Vesper bluntly reveals they are from the year 3016, forcing the group to leave. When the head back to the park to where their ship is cloaked, the team encounters some Putties and after a long fight, morph into Power Rangers and fight them and the monster Candius Cornius. Eddie heads back to the Youth Center as the Blue Ranger to get smoothies, as their citric acid would melt Candius. Eddie is recognized by Ernie as a Ranger, though it is unknown how he figured it out, and helps him by giving Eddie a barrel full of smoothie mixture which he then dumps on the monster, then the team finishes him with the Hyper Force Blade Blasters. The team's victory is short lived, as the Leader of the Alliance appears from his ship and decimates them with his immense power. Jack tries to fight back, but takes heavy damage. Alpha 55 detects another powerful being on the ship with the Hyper Force ship's sensors. The Rangers continue to try to engage the Leader, but are teleported out by Alpha after being overpowered. They demand to know why they were withdrawn from battle, only to see Jack collapse from his severe injuries and a hit he took while teleporting out, leaving him in critical condition. The other rangers rush Jack to the ship's medical bay. Their ship is under attack and suddenly loses all power after a direct hit. In the chaos of the attack, the medical equipment goes offline and Jack's heart flatlines! To be continued... Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (Hyper Force Red Ranger) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (Hyper Force Blue Ranger) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (Hyper Force Yellow Ranger) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (Hyper Force Black Ranger) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (Hyper Force Pink Ranger) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Episode Sponsor: nWay, developer of Power Rangers Legacy Wars. *During the campaign, the players were dressed up in costumes for Halloween. Paulie Schrier was dressed up in samurai armor, a tongue in cheek reference to his role as Bulk in Power Rangers Samurai. *When explaining how the time drive propulsion works on the ship, Alpha 55 states that it uses Hyper Force Energy and thus can go into time jumps under its own power. Marvin chimes in that this means they can go anywhere without a "big yellow robot hitting our ship". *It is revealed that by the year 3016, Halloween no longer exists as the Rangers refer to it as an ancient holiday. It is also revealed by the 31st century, the economy is based on real commodities and sharing resources rather than wild speculative markets and greed, humans have prevented global warming and religions are more centered and balanced on spiritualism rather than conflicting on ideologies. *A running gag in the episode is the 1990s fad of Pogs, which coincidentally had Power Rangers themed varieties in the real world. *This episode takes place the same day as Zedd's Monster Mash. See Also *''to be added'' External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) *Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Halloween Specials